In recent years, there has become an increased awareness of our environment and the many destructive forces which are contributing to a rapid deterioriation of it.
As a result of this awareness, many states and also the Federal Government with its various environmental agencies have passed laws which have been designed to protect our environment against pollution. As we all know, there are many forms of pollution, for example, acid rain and its deleterious effects, flurocarbons and their effects on the ozone layers, chemical waste sites, nuclear waste dumping, and many more. Each of the above cited forms of pollution have all been dealt with by various governmental agencies, both state and federal, to control and reduce the amount of pollutants which are effecting the air we breathe, the water we drink, and also the intensity of the sun which shines upon us.